


Sanctuary (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied Tatsumi/Tsuzuki. A childhood sanctuary or spiritual comfort – Tsuzuki has both, but can only take one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'escape' with a bonus of 'childhood'.

Tatsumi frowned as he materialized on the pebbly bank. He could hear the marsh grasses rustling along the shoreline and, while he’d never visited the area, it felt familiar, somehow. Like a fond memory. Only this memory wasn’t his.

His eyes swept along the beach, and his expression softened when he saw a dark figure sitting at the pond’s edge, seemingly indifferent to the waves lapping at the ends of his trench coat. “So, this is where you ran off to.” He sighed softly when Tsuzuki didn’t answer and instead withdrew a stale crust of Danish from a pocket which he tore into small bits.

A small smile graced Tsuzuki’s face when he heard excited quacking, and moments later, a handful of ducks had gathered to enjoy an unexpected treat. Once he’d finished feeding them, he sobered again. “Why’re you here?”

Tatsumi smiled at the question. “This is a place from your past, isn’t it?” he asked gently. “From your childhood; somewhere you used to go when you were hurt, sad or scared. You often spoke of this pond when we were partners. I feel like I know it.” His expression turned thoughtful as he shrugged awkwardly. “It’s still a place of comfort for you; your residual aura is strong here. I can always find you when your spiritual energy is high like this.”

“You don’t always come.” The tone was accusatory.

“No. But I always know where you are.”

Tsuzuki turned, muddying the knees of his trousers in the process. “Are you still angry with me?”

“No. And I understand why you came here. I just wish it wasn’t to escape.” Tatsumi offered his hand and pulled Tsuzuki to him. “You don’t have to hide from me, Asato. I promise, even if I’m annoyed, I’ll never turn you away.”


End file.
